Teaser
by NorthShadow
Summary: Harry teases Tonks ina big way! Rated M for sexual content. HarryTonks.


**Title:-**Teaser

**Rating:-**

**Genre:-**Romance

**Characters/Pairing:-**Harry/Tonks

**Current Song:-**I Can't Decide by the Scissor Sisters

**Current Mood:-**P off!

**Warnings:-**Oral sex/graphic sexual intercourse

"OK. You had to say that utter shit, why?!" Harry Potter slammed the door behind him. His girlfriend Nymphadora Tonks, rolled her eyes in frustration and threw her bag down.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have told them that utter shit if you hadn't called me 'Nymmy' in front of them. You know I hate being called that!" she replied flopping down on the settee.

"Yes, and I'm sorry. It was only a joke, but what isn't a good retort is to say that having sex with me is like doing it with a pillow." He suddenly turned white. "It's not is it?"

Tonks laughed. "Nah, sex with you is fine, but I had to say something, and that was the first thing that came into my head. I'm sorry."

Harry growled, his face returning to light puce. "I don't care. You are going to pay for that Nymmy! Even if Mrs. Weasley does spread the pillow rumour." He stomped off to the bedroom. Tonks didn't like his grin.

When Tonks got to bed, Harry appeared to be asleep. She kissed his cheek and lay down with her back to him. She hoped he would forgive her, and that he didn't have anything too evil planned for revenge.

Tonks had just managed to doze off, when a finger to the back roused her from slumber. Turning over she was forced to stay on her back, whilst a voice hissed in her ear "Time for revenge Nymmy!"

The voice, obviously Harry's, ordered her to take off her nightdress and underwear.

_Great! _thought Tonks. _Make up sex!_

Unfortunately Harry seemed to know what she was thinking and added "and it's not make up sex."

_Damn_.

Tonks lay in the dark, wondering what was going to happen. Whether anything _was_ going to happen. Harry had been standing at the end of the bed turned away from her for that past five minutes. He suddenly turned around and revealed his glory to her, as well as his nasty grin.

"Right, here we go!" he exclaimed, and dived under the bedclothes. His face appeared by her chest under the covers and he smiled genuinely, then lapsed back into his evil grin. His face disappeared again and Tonks wondered what the bloody hell he was going to do. Her slight fear mounted a bit when she felt him part her legs.

The next thing she knew, the same finger that had woken her up plunged roughly into her depths. She gasped and he chuckled from around her groinal area. He pulled the finger out again, but then pushed in again, adding a second finger, bending his knuckles and stroking her most sensitive areas.

She whimpered aloud as his thumb passed over her clitoris yet again. He had added a third finger and was pumping them, bringing her to the point of orgasm. He had told her to tap on the mattress when she was going to come, and she bonked it roughly as she felt her pupils dilate. She braced herself for the explosion of feeling, but it never came. Harry pulled out his fingers and cackled evil when she complained.

He did this about three more times. By then Tonks was covered with sweat and had lost her breath long ago. As she was brought back down from orgasm yet again, she panted to Harry that he had had his revenge.

His gleeful face appeared from under the covers again and he gave her a smug smile, before disappearing again.

_Oh no_ thought Tonks tiredly. _What's he going to do to me now?_

Harry's breath on her groin alerted her to his presence down there again. She got ready for his rough fingers, but instead jumped as something slimy touched her clitoris.

It took her a moment to figure out that it was Harry's tongue.

His tongue started ministrations around her clitoris, moving down and dipping in between 'Heaven's Gates'. The slimy muscle was joined by a finger, stroking the sensitive nub of flesh the tongue had abandoned.

Harry licked, sucked and did all sorts of things to her with his tongue for the next few minutes, but as her breathing quickened, she felt his tongue withdraw and him change position.

At first she thought Harry was continuing with his revenge, but then something large, hard and sensitive plunged into her, causing them both to cry out.

Despite Tonks being so close to orgasm, Harry didn't care. He thrust wildly, enjoying the cries of pleasure issuing from his girlfriend's mouth.

"HARRY!!!" Tonks shrieked as she had one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. Stars clouded her vision and she was sure she passed out.

When she came round, she was lying on top of Harry, his arms around her and his glasses off.

"You're evil you know that?" she mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah I know!" he replied happily, kissing her head.

"Harry? You know all of your faults? You know what it never stops me doing?" She gazed up at him.

"What? Having sex?" was the reply.

"NO! Well, yes and no. Nah, despite your faults, I never stop loving you."

Harry grabbed her face and kissed her full on the mouth. "Really Nymmy?" He didn't avoid the smack to his shoulder.

"Yes really. Never stop loving you, even if you are such a tease!"

"Tease eh? That's giving me ideas..."

FINIS


End file.
